


Worth It pt. 7

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seven! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 7

“I miss you,” Is Alex’s immediate greeting when she answers her phone. She hears Astra sigh as she flops down on her back on her bed and allows her text books to shift around her.

“I know, sweetheart. I miss you so much,” Astra said back and Alex rolls onto her side to listen to Astra speak to her, “I can’t believe February is almost over and I haven’t seen you since New Year’s,” She said into the phone and Alex nodded.

“I know,” She twisted the sheet around in her hand, “I was going to come down this weekend and ended up with two last minute assignments. This semester has been so hectic.”

“I know, baby girl. I know,” Alex bit her lip, “I promise to find the time, Alex. I want to see you so badly.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex is sat at the kitchen table staring at her blank screen. She had been up all night writing a paper and had just submitted it. Now she knew she needed to go to bed, but she couldn’t find the strength to move.

Her phone buzzed and she answered it tiredly, “’Lo?”

“Alex?” She sits just a little straighter when she hears Astra’s voice on the other end, “Did I wake you, sweetheart?”

“I haven’t slept yet,” Is mumbled out as Alex stands from her chair and closes her laptop, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m standing on the other side of your apartment door,” Alex takes a minute to register what has just been said before she’s moving faster than she thought possible when being as tired as she is and opening the door. Astra is there with her signature grin and an overnight bag over her shoulder.

Alex will blame it on the lack of sleep if ever asked, but her eyes fill with tears as she leans forward into the woman’s arms and breathes in deeply, “You’re here.”

“I am,” Astra gently walked them into the apartment before shutting the door back, “And you’re exhausted,” She said as she ran her fingertips over Alex’s face, “Let’s get you to bed, Lexie,” She bends and scoops the girl into her arms to carry her towards her room.

When Alex is placed down in the bed, she reaches for the woman immediately and pulls her down with her. Astra settles beside her with the girl snuggled into her arms, “I love you, Lex.”

The girl is already far too gone to hear her.

oooOOooOOooo

Around noon, Astra feels Alex shift against her and turns her gaze to the girl. Alex wakes slowly before blinking her eyes open and grinning at her girlfriend, “Hi.”

Astra just laughed and pressed her lips to the girl’s forehead, “Hey, baby,” Is mumbled against her skin and she feels Alex shift closer to her so her body is flush against her side, “I don’t know about you, but I feel so much better now,” Astra says as she rolls so she’s facing the girl. 

Alex nods as she reaches out to trace Astra’s face, “I do. I really missed you, Ash.”

“I missed you so much, Lexie,” The girl doesn’t even complain about the nickname anymore and leans forward to connect their lips gently. Astra sighs as they part and smiles at the girl, “We’ve got to stop going two months at a time without seeing each other,” Is said teasingly and Alex nods in agreement.

They’re still for a long moment just holding one another after not doing so for so long before Astra squeezes her gently, “What do you want to do today?”

Alex grins, “Did you happen to bring sandals?”

oooOOooOOooo

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here,” Is asked from behind Alex. She’d lured the woman out onto campus with her and led her up past the biology building, through the gardens there, and down into the creek hidden from view unless one was actually looking for it.

“Of course. I have special permission for this project anyway,” She paused and held her hand back. Astra took it and grinned before they continued walking against the water current in the knee high creek.

“And what exactly is this project?”

Alex stopped and smirked at her before letting go of her hand and gently lifting a large rock in the water. Astra caught sight of something moving before Alex was bringing the net up that she had in her hand and smiling, “This is Louis,” She said.

“And how can you tell that?” Astra asked as she approached the girl and inspected the crawfish.

“We tagged them. We’re studying mating rituals and cycles in marine life,” Astra nodded and Alex released the creature back into the water after a few more moments. Astra watched her with an adoring look on her face and Alex looked up at her after a moment, “What?”

“I just love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

She’d only been able to stay the weekend and Alex had clung to her Sunday night when she was getting ready to leave. Astra’s heart felt like it was physically breaking each time she looked at Alex and knew she had to leave her again.

They’d finally parted and Alex had watched the rode for a long time after the motorcycle was out of view before turning and heading back into the apartment.

She’d made her way into her bedroom and spotted yet another charm box on her bedside table. Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked over and picked this one up.

“I love you, my biologist,” Was written on the note attached and Alex laughed softly before opening the box to find a cute little fish charm. She grinned through her tears and added it to her ever-growing bracelet.

She pulled out her phone as she got ready for bed and fired off a text she knew Astra would get when she got home.

Alex: I love you too. So much more than I ever thought possible. You’re my everything and you make me want to write sappy shit like this. What have you done to me? 

Alex woke the next morning to a heartfelt text from her girlfriend.

Astra: Sweetheart, you mean more to me than anything else. You’re my world and I can’t imagine life without you anymore. I can’t remember what it was like before I knew you and my love for you. You make me want to write sappy shit too, Lexie. I love you.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was on the phone with her girlfriend when she entered her apartment a few weeks later, “I love you,” She said teasingly and heard Astra laugh.

“I love you, Lexie,” Was said back in the same tone. Some times when they called, they didn’t have anything to talk about but neither of them would give up the call or the chance to hear the other’s voice either and they did things like this.

Alex flipped through the mail before spotting a larger box with her name on it in a familiar script, “What have you sent me now?” She asked playfully as she grabbed the box and headed for her room.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Alex smirked and worked the box open. She pulled out a stuffed bunny rabbit and smiled, “What’s this?”

“You should have seen the look on that woman’s face when I went in that BuildABear to make that,” Alex giggled into the phone as she took a seat on her bed, “Anyway, you mentioned not sleeping as well when I’m not there. So, I’ve slept with that thing in the bed with me for the last three weeks. It should smell like me for a while at least,” Alex grinned and brought the stuffed animal to her face before breaking into a large smile.

“You’re the best,” She said and finally took in the bunny’s attire. It had on a pair of denim shorts and a Cubs shirt, “Nice outfit,” She said laughingly.

“That’s what you were wearing when you said you loved me for the first time,” Astra answered quietly and Alex’s jaw dropped. She felt her eyes fill with tears and cursed herself for her emotions.

“It is,” She said in agreement, “And I do. I love you so fucking much that it hurts.”

“I know that feeling, baby girl. And I miss you terribly,” She said reverently.

“Two months until summer and you’re still coming home with me right?”

“I wouldn’t miss two uninterrupted months with you, Lexie. Not for the world,” Alex smiled and noticed a piece of paper in the box the bunny had come out of. She laughed, “What?”

“You named her Princess?”

“You’re my princess, Alex.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I can’t wait another month,” Was pouted out quietly. She had been in the library doing research but had kept her phone on vibrate. She always took her girlfriend’s calls no matter where she was.

“We’re going to make it, sweetheart,” Astra said back softly, “And then I’m going to be the clingiest person you’ve met for two months. You’re going to be sick of me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Ash,” Was mumbled out as Alex made aimless doodles on her notes, “And we’re going to be that couple no one wants to be near because I’m going to be just as clingy after not having seen you in three months.”

“You’ve got that right, sweetheart.”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara: Do you still have your calculus notes from last semester?

Kara: Aleeeeexxxxx. I need them please?

Kara: Don’t make me come find you.

Kara: Seriously, I will use that dumb tracking app we downloaded a few years ago.

Kara: You leave me no choice, Danvers.

Kara: The library? You nerd.

It was finals week and Alex had been pretty much camped out in the library writing her dissertation all week. Kara had been studying a lot too, though Alex almost brought a whole new meaning to the term.

The blonde entered the building which was fuller than it usually was and followed the little dot on her phone screen. When she finally got close to it, she looked up and laughed. She was shushed immediately but still couldn’t quite contain herself.

In the aisle in front of her was her best friend. Alex had about seven large text books open in the floor, three note books had different notes in them, numerous pens were spilled out around her, her book bag was propped against the shelves, and in the middle of it all, was Alex sound asleep on her stomach and still holding her pen in writing position.

Kara heard a buzz and located Alex’s phone on the floor too.

Astra: Good luck on your paper, baby! 

Kara giggled softly and snapped a photo with her phone of her best friend. She then sent it to her aunt.

Kara: She might need that luck.

Astra: Thank you so much for that.

Kara laughed.

Kara: I’m still not over it.

Astra: She’s going to kill you.

oooOOooOOooo

After finals were finally over, Alex and Kara packed their things up and headed home. They pulled up around the same time and Alex smirked as Krypto ran out to meet them.

“I’m still annoyed that he runs to greet you first,” Kara huffed out as Alex petted him and laughed at her best friend.

“I can’t help that he loves me more,” She said playfully and Kara nudged her shoulder as she laughed, “Krypto’s just a good judge of character. Aren’t you buddy?” Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex glanced up and saw Alura standing in her doorway watching them with a grimace on her face. Alex tensed up before standing up from where she had bent to play with the dog, “I’ll see you later, K?”

“Yeah, you okay?” Alex just nodded and grabbed her bags before heading into her house. Eliza was overseas on a case for the month but had assured Alex that Astra was more than welcome in her house whether she was there or not.

She made her way upstairs and put her things away before picking her phone up and dialing her girlfriend, “Hello?”

“I can’t wait to see you!”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had made her way back downstairs and took a seat on the couch as she spoke excitedly to her girlfriend. She laughed at something the woman said, “And I’m almost home. I’ll grab my bag and be on my way to you, baby girl,” Alex grinned.

“Good. I need to see you like last week,” She heard a knock and laughed, “Kara must have forgotten her key,” She listened to Astra as she made her way to the door and opened it before looking up, “Alura?”

“Alex, baby, shut the door,” Alex dropped her hand to her side as she looked at the woman across from her and Astra was met with a call ended screen only a moment later.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex registered the sound of a motorcycle some time later and checked her phone to see missed calls and texts from Astra, “Shit,” She mumbled as she stood and made her way to the front door. The woman was just pulling into the driveway and looked to be on some kind of war path, “Astra, no.”

“Alex, I’m not going to keep letting her do this to you,” Alex shook her head as she reached for Astra to try and calm her down, “Don’t shake your head. She obviously did something to you. You’re still shaking.”

“Umm,” Alex hedged and Astra raised her eyebrows as she steadily continued to try to make her way towards her sister’s home, “That’s because of what I said back to her,” Astra stopped, “And I also threw my phone at her.”

“You threw your phone at her?” She asked dumbfounded.

“It was the only thing in my hand,” Alex shrugged, “She deserved it. I missed anyway,” Alex scowled, “Will you please calm down enough to come inside and listen to me?” 

Astra glanced over her shoulder towards the Zorel house again before sighing and nodding. She grabbed her suitcase and followed Alex into the house. The girl directed her to the couch and pushed her down before placing herself down straddling the woman’s lap. Astra raised an eyebrow, “You’re not getting up until I want you to.”

“You realize that I pick you up quite often right?”

“The plan worked better in my head. Anyway,” She leaned forward and kissed Astra gently, “You’re finally here,” Astra shot her a look, “Right. So, you know that she came over here,” Astra nodded, “And, well, she said some things that I didn’t like. So I said some things back to her that would probably make my mother blush and then I threw my phone at her and completely busted the hell out of that. But you know,” She shrugged and tried to play it off.

“Nice try. What did she say to you?”

“Astra,” Alex said nervously and somewhat warningly.

“It’s about me?” Alex nodded after a moment, “Please tell me what she said, Alex,” She pushed gently.

“Fine,” She took a breath, “Well, she started by telling me that I was an idiot for thinking that you could ever be faithful to me,” Astra growled and Alex ran her fingers through her hair gently to comfort her, “And then she went on to say…” Alex fumbled and Astra squeezed her sides gently.

“Whatever it is, baby. I’ve probably heard worse. I know this isn’t you saying this. Please just tell me?” Alex nodded after a moment but leaned forward and hugged the woman tightly. 

She didn’t let go and spoke the next words into her shoulder, “She said that you were a disgrace to her family and that you would never amount to anything and that if I stayed with you, I wouldn’t either. And then she called you a whore and, well, I threw my phone and she didn’t like that and she told me that your influence was bad for me and it was starting to show. And then she just kept telling me how disgusting I was and how nasty you were and I couldn’t take it so I let her know what I thought about that. She left when I was finished,” Alex finally finished her little rant and felt Astra tighten her hold on her.

“First, I want you to know that I promise you that I will always be faithful to you. For as long as you want me, sweetheart,” She kissed Alex’s forehead, “I love you too much to ever hurt you and I wouldn’t cheat on anyone period,” Alex nodded.

“I know that. I didn’t believe anything she said. I just didn’t like it coming out of her face,” Astra nodded.

“And there is no part of you that could ever be disgusting. Unlike her disgusting attitude,” Alex nodded and twirled Astra’s hair around her fingers, “I’m so sorry that she did this to you and you’re not going to stop me from going over there and giving her a piece of my mind.”

Alex scrunched her face up, “Fine. But does it have to be today? I really, really want you to hold me for like twenty five hours,” Astra laughed and laid them down on the couch with the girl above her.

“I think I can wait that long. I missed you so much, darling,” Astra leaned up and kissed the end of Alex’s nose, “We’ve got to figure out something other than struggling through months at a time without seeing each other. I don’t function properly when you’re not around anymore,” Alex laughed and nuzzled their noses together.

“I don’t either. I don’t feel right when you’re not here. Like part of me is missing. Jeez, can I get any cheesier?” Alex rolled her eyes and Astra laughed and leaned up to catch her lips in an emotional kiss. 

“It’s okay. I like cheesy Alex,” She mumbled against her lips.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke the next morning with a smile on her face and opened her eyes to find a note on the pillow beside her, “I love you.” It read and she grinned at the sight of it. 

She then registered the sounds of shouting and her eyes widened when she placed the voice. She jumped up thankful that she had put clothes on before going to sleep and starting running towards the front door.

The girl was still in her sleep shorts and university tee. She ran across the yards barefoot as she pulled her messy hair up into a pony tail and entered the already open door to see Kara just now coming downstairs looking as awake as she was. She shot Alex a confused look and the girl shrugged before the two of them edged closer to the sounds of the shouting.

“You can’t keep doing this to her, Alura,” Astra said in a threatening voice, “If you have an issue with me, you can take it out with me. You have to stop doing this to Alex.”

Kara turned her head sharply to her best friend, “What’s she talking about?” Alex shook her head and didn’t answer so Kara finally turned back towards the two sisters in the kitchen.

“You may think that I’m defiling her or whatever it is that you said to her, but you come to me with that bullshit, Alura. Like a woman. You don’t go to her,” Astra’s voice was deadly and Kara finally stepped into the room and drew their attention.

“Go back upstairs,” Was Alura’s response and Alex heard Kara huff.

“What’s she talking about, mom?”

“Go back upstairs, Kara,” Alex heard the blonde shift before she was being pulled into the room too and glared at the girl.

“What did she say to you?” Alex bit her lip. She had kept all of this bottled up for the last six months and she didn’t want to tell Kara now.

“Nothing,” She shook her head and Kara smacked her.

“I’ve never seen Aunt Astra this pissed before. What did she do to you?”

Alex took a steely breath before locking eyes with Alura, “Your mother let me know that she thought I was disgusting and that my relationship was abominable. She told me that I was a bad influence on you and that she couldn’t believe that she let us be friends. She then had a little temper tantrum and fed me a whole bunch of nasty stuff about your aunt and then turned on me when I defended her,” Alex shrugged, “Good?”

“When?” Alex cringed. She’d hoped she wouldn’t have to tell Kara.

“Christmas. And yesterday,” Alex mumbled and Kara fixed her with a look telling her she wasn’t getting away with that before turning on her mother.

She jerked her head in a motion that clearly asked the two of them to leave before they could hear her tearing into her mother about what she had just heard. 

Alex pulled Astra to a stop in front of her house and Astra spun to look at her, “I’m sorry, Alex. I just... I have an overwhelming urge and need to protect you.”

Alex just leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug, “Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had her back to the arm of the couch later. Astra was laid along the couch with her head on Alex’s stomach and her arms wrapped around her waist. Alex trailed her fingers through brown curls gently as they talked aimlessly to one another.

The girl cringed when her front door opened and her best friend walked in and stood in front of the two of them. Astra slowly sat up but scooted closer to her girlfriend to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara’s eyes were blazing and Alex swallowed thickly.

“I didn’t think that you needed that image of Alura in your head,” She said softly and Kara shook her head.

“That’s bullshit, Alex. You tell me everything,” The brunette bit her lip, “You hid this from me for almost six months. When were you going to tell me?”

“I wasn’t?” She said and Kara looked at her pointedly, “I was hoping that she’d gotten her fill and she just wouldn’t care enough to come near me again. I was wrong,” She felt Astra squeeze her shoulder gently and leaned into her side, “I’m sorry. For what it’s worth. I suppose I would want to know if my mom said something like that to you.”

“Except your mother wouldn’t be that big of a bitch to me,” Kara mumbled defeated as she flopped down into the arm chair, “I’m sorry that you felt like you had to keep all of this to yourself. Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t, K,” She nodded, “Did you settle everything between the two of you?”

“Not exactly. She’s not too happy with me right now and then she found out about that thing that happened with me and Cat a couple of weeks ago,” Alex barked out a laugh and Astra looked between the two of them confusedly, “And well, I was told to make myself scarce for a little while.”

“How did she find out about that?” Alex was still giggling and had picked her phone up and was firing off a text.

“She picked up my phone during the argument. I need to fix my messages so they don’t show until it’s unlocked,” She whined out and Alex’s phone rang.

“Kitty,” She snarled into the phone and Kara’s eyes widened, “You know that little situation I found a couple of weeks ago?” She was silent for a moment, “I think you just told K’s mom about it. Good going, Grant.”

She held the phone out laughing and Kara took it with a glare on her face, “Yes?” She said sheepishly, “You know that I barely have a lock code on my phone and I’m pretty sure everyone near me knows what it is anyway,” Alex nodded in agreement, “I told you not to bring it up again. This is your fault... I can’t help that I broke it, jeez. I’ll replace the damn thing,” Astra was still looking back and forth with question written all over her face and Alex kissed her cheek.

“Not a chance I’m telling you about this,” She said softly and Astra rolled her eyes.

“I know, Cat… Fine… Yeah, I love you too you pain in the ass,” She laughed and hung up before looking at Alex’s phone, “I should have known,” She rolled her eyes at the goofy picture of Astra that was set as Alex’s wall paper, “This wasn’t cracked to hell and back yesterday?” Was said as she tossed the phone back to Alex.

“That was before I threw it at your mom,” Alex said sheepishly.

“Right. Okay, I’m going to go before she mood swings and changes her mind and wants me home,” Alex nodded and watched her leave before turning and pressing her lips to Astra’s cheek.

“I have to know,” Was mumbled out and Alex laughed.

“I can’t tell you,” Astra laid them down and pinned Alex to the couch. The girl grinned up at her.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I don’t think you’ll want to know anyway,” Was gasped out as Astra bit a trail down her neck and kissed her shoulder softly.

“I think I do,” Astra said as she made her way back to Alex’s lips and claimed them as her own, “Tell me.”

“There’s no going back once I’ve said it,” Alex said teasingly and Astra smirked.

“I think I can handle it,” Alex nodded after a moment.

“Then you’re gonna have to get off of me,” Astra raised an eyebrow, “This is going to kill the mood anyway,” The woman sighed and sat back on the couch and looked at Alex expectantly, “So, I got a phone call right after class the other day from Kara and she asked me to come home fast because she was stuck,” Astra furrowed her eyebrows and Alex continued, “And I got there and knocked on her bedroom door and all I could hear was Cat cursing and I don’t know what I expected,” She shook her head, “But I opened the door and Cat was handcuffed to the bed and Kara had her hair caught in her belly button ring and neither of them could reach anything other than the phone to call me,” Alex laughed again as she took in Astra’s face, “So I unlocked Cat and she took the scissors from me and just cut Kara’s hair away from her piercing instead of trying to get it out. And Kara was so pissed.”

“You’re right.. That killed the mood,” Astra said flatly as Alex just kept laughing.

oooOOooOOooo

It was a few days later when Eliza finally arrived home from her trip. Alex was still half asleep sitting at the kitchen counter while Astra made fun of her for it and cooked breakfast.

“You’re the one who wanted to binge watch every single episode of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. This is your own fault,” She said tauntingly. Eliza heard her teasing remark as she stepped into the room and laughed. Astra smirked at her before turning her attention back to the stove.

Astra had finally sat down and had a conversation with the woman and could now be around her without being a nervous wreck and Eliza much appreciated the change, “LBD, Alex. Again?” The girl groaned at her mother and shot her a playful glare as Astra finally sat a plate of French toast in front of her.

“Thanks,” The woman just nodded and produced two more plates one of which she sat in front of Eliza who thanked her as well.

“Woah, what did you do to that?” Was asked as Alex’s phone lit up with a text from Kara and she noticed the shattered screen for the first time.

“Nothing,” Alex replied as she picked it up to reply to her best friend. Eliza met Astra’s eyes over her daughter’s head and raised her eyebrows. Astra shook her head subtly in response and gestured towards Alex.

“Alexandra Kate Danvers,” She paused when she heard Alex groan at the same time that Astra let out a small cheer, “First, what just happened?”

“I’ve been asking her what her middle name is for months. Kara wouldn’t even tell me. It’s not even that bad, Lex,” She rolled her eyes in amusement.

“You wanna tell me yours?” Alex said challengingly.

“Absolutely not,” Was said back with satisfaction, “And not even Kara knows so you’re not finding out,” She said teasingly and Alex shot her a glare.

“Anyway,” Eliza said with some amusement in her voice as she listened to them banter, “What did you do to your phone?”

Alex poked at her food for a moment with her fork before sighing, “I threw it at Alura,” She mumbled out quietly.

“You what now?” Eliza said back more like she couldn’t believe it rather than she didn’t hear it.

“I threw it at Alura,” Alex repeated without looking up at her mother.

“Why?”

“She deserved it,” Astra said after a moment and locked eyes with the blonde.

“I’ll kick her ass,” Alex did look up then.

“You two just go straight to violence. Mom, you can’t go kick her ass. It’s been handled anyway,” Eliza smirked.

“I go straight to violence? You threw your phone,” Alex grimaced.

“Yeah but I missed?”

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them were in the pool the next day when the gate opened and Kara walked towards them, “Yes, K?”

“Do you know where the hell I’m supposed to buy a belly button ring that looks like Cat’s?” Astra grimaced and moved away from that conversation as Alex laughed and propped up on the side of the pool.

“Did you check Amazon?” Kara shook her head and pulled her phone out to look it up, “Otherwise? I haven’t bought a belly button ring since I was seventeen. Tell her she’s too old for that,” Kara shot her a look.

“You tell her,” Alex shrugged, “Don’t tell her,” Kara said in panic and Alex giggled, “Oh they have it,” She flipped the phone around and Alex nodded.

“Kara?” The blonde didn’t even look up from her phone.

“Pool, dad,” She called out and Kara’s father made his way into the area a moment later. He greeted the two in the pool and if he had an issue with the relationship, he definitely hid it well.

“Who put your mother in a mood?” He asked with annoyance in his voice and watched as three sheepish hands went into the air, “What the hell happened while I was gone?”

“I’ll fill you in later,” Kara turned back to Alex, “On second thought, tell her she’s too old for it. I don’t need to lose anymore hair.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was laid against Astra a few nights later. The two of them were half asleep already but Alex could feel Astra’s finger tips dancing over the skin of her shoulders.

“It’s twelve,” Astra mumbled against her hair, “Happy one year,” She pressed her lips lazily to the girl’s forehead.

“Happy one year,” Was said back as Alex snuggled farther into her side and pressed her face to her neck, “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, baby girl. So much,” She whispered as she rolled towards Alex and pulled her closer, “I can’t imagine this year without you. I can’t imagine anything without you anymore.”

“I know how that feels. I don’t want to ever imagine anything without you, Ash.”

“Me neither, Lexie. Me neither,” She hugged the girl close and pressed their lips together, “And to think that a year ago we were just trying this on the basis that it probably wouldn’t work out anyway,” She laughed and heard Alex giggle, “I’m glad it did.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this, I need ideas. All of mine are gone if you can't tell by this sub par installment.


End file.
